Sandbox/Xai/VI
Sandbox Info: Obsidian Guard military unit types. Obsidian Army Askaris Askaris are the standard rank and file infantry of the Xai Ascendancy's vast armies. Making up the bulk of military personnel deployed by the army, askaris are well-trained, reliable, and above all, disposable and replaceable. They are both brave and loyal, and form the backbone of all Xai planet-side military campaigns. They are recruited from worlds all across the Ascendancy from Xai and non-Xai populations alike. They are given an initial physical and mental screening, followed by a medical and intelligence exam which is used to determine potential stationing within the army units should they be accepted. They undergo an extensive one-year training program which teaches them all of the military basics, such as how to use, clean, and maintain a firearm, put on their combat gear, and what all of their equipment is for and how it is used. Additional training in the form of physical fitness, team-building exercises, political indoctrination, and equipment maintenance make up the bulk of their standard training routine. Every kinds of combat techniques are taught by the army, from hand-to-hand fighting to firearm proficiency, as well as explosives and heavy weapons training too. Finally, based on the world to which they will be deployed, environment training is given, as well as the proper equipment based on the planet. By the end of their training, askaris are considered professional soldiers lacking in nothing save actual combat experience. Morale throughout the ranks of the askaris is high, and many are often more concerned with the wait for combat than the actual idea combat itself. They are almost always deployed to planets requiring a "soft garrison force", often worlds far from combat zones and in general need of additional askaris to replace those ending their tour of duty with the military. Most askaris deployed to these locations won't see combat until later in their fifty-year tours of duty. Given the virtual immortality of Xai soldiers, askaris have no issue with the wait, though many often complain that they aren't able to fight against the Defiance. However, for those deployed to the front to replace the extreme casualties in the War of Defiance, very few ever return from these battles, with most askaris only serving two to three tours of duty without dying. Askaris who are resurrected by the military must finish their tour with the military, though upon the end of their service, they are released from the military with full honors. Askaris are equipped with the most basic of gear needed to fulfill their duties in the army. They are issued a suit of combat armor, which consists of a two-layer seri-cloth catsuit as the base, encased in a sardonikium suit of armor, though this may often be replaced with nulium armor based on the planet the askari unit may be raised from. Their weaponry consists of a Varakana VA-77 energy rifle, five energy packs for their weapon, a combat blade for utility and self-defense purposes, a null-blade – a weapon so sharp that it doesn't dull or slow down when slicing through sentient beings, is also issued for close-quarters combat when needed, four anti-matter grenades, a rucksack, rations for a month in the form of protein bars, a grooming kit, holo-tags, and a communication device which fits over and into the ear. This equipment loadout can change depending upon the world the askari is deployed too. On cold worlds, they are given a different uniform which incorporates thermal gear and heavy black faux fur-trimmed boots, gloves, and sweater ponchos, or on hot worlds, they are given form-fitting bodysuits and ponchos, and cooling gear. Standard issue gear *'DE-18 Dark Energy Assault Rifle' – N/A *'Dark Energy Cells (5x)' – N/A *'DE-12 Energy Handgun Mk.II' – N/A *'Dark Energy Charge Cylinders (2x)' – N/A *'Monoblade' – N/A *'Dark Energy Grenades (2x)' – N/A *'Shard Grenades (2x)' – N/A *'Askari Combat Helmet' – N/A *'Askari Combat Armor' – N/A *'Personal Ionic Barrier Projector' – N/A *'Comm-piece' – N/A *'Military Weather Gear' – N/A *'Military Backpack' – N/A *'Toolkit' – N/A *'Mess Kit and Canteen' – N/A *'Six weeks rations' – N/A *'Blanket' – N/A *'Fusion Lamp' – N/A *'Grooming Kit' – N/A *'Holo-tags' – N/A *''Codex of the Ten Truths'' – N/A Sirens Sirens are the heavy weapons experts of the standard rank-and-file formations of the Obsidian Guard. The second-largest collection of soldiers after their askari sisters, sirens are just as motivated as askaris, if not more so, for they have been given some of the deadliest anti-personnel weapons in the military. Drawn from those Xai recruits who have exceeded the basic requirements to become an askari, as well as proven that they are capable of carrying the heavy equipment needed to support their compatriots, sirens are considered one-step above the askaris. Under-going the same period of training as a basic askari, sirens are given an additional two-months to learn how to work with their new weapons, and how to put on their new battle armor, which is heavier and more protective than the simple seri-cloth bodysuit and aegis issued to them as askaris. Aside from this, sirens are taught how to use improvised devices and weaponry, as well as the array of unarmed and weapons proficiency training, which is increased thanks to the added weight of their armor. Once their training has been completed, the sirens are considered the first group of semi-elite soldiers within the Obsidian Guard. They are grouped into units of their own, and then attached to the companies which need them the most, but given their vast numbers, sirens are often granted to all military units as a standard part of their organization. Most times, sirens are attached to the company from which they were originally drawn so as to allow them to fight with their friends and family recruited at the same time as themselves. Often due to their new firepower and training, sirens are regarded as even more impatient than their askari sisters, and will typically be the source of most arguments and fights within their combat unit because of this. However, sirens are viewed as the protectors of a unit, and will often be found in a somewhat loving "big sister" role to the askaris, which has been found to increase the morale and unity of the unit as a whole. Like the askaris, sirens must serve two to three combat tours before being released with full military honors. Sirens are issued a full suit of sardonikium, or if not available, nullium combat armor, with a two-layer, form-fitting, seri-cloth catsuit underneath as padding. The armor itself often comes with a full-enclosing helmet with communications equipment installed, though some sirens often choose a pair of scanning-goggles and an earpiece instead for better vision. Additionally, the armor possesses integrated cooling and heating equipment, as well as a personal shielding device. Sirens are issued the Varakana DA-9 heavy dark energy gun, or the Madoraka DE-15 10mm sardonikium shard cannon, as their anti-personnel weapon. They also receive combat blade for utility purposes, a null-blade for protection, two fusion and two anti-matter grenades, three energy packs for their weapon, one month's rations, a grooming kit, holo-tags, and a communication device if they chose their helmet over their scan-goggles. Like the askaris, the sirens' uniform changes based on the temperature and climate of the world they are stationed, with much the same uniforms as the askaris given to the sirens save being somewhat heavier. Standard issue gear *'DA-9 Heavy Dark Energy Gun' – N/A *'Heavy Dark Energy Cells (4x)' – N/A *'DE-12 Energy Handgun Mk.II' – N/A *'Dark Energy Charge Cylinders (2x)' – N/A *'Monoblade' – N/A *'Dark Energy Grenades (4x)' – N/A *'Siren Combat Helmet' – N/A *'Siren Combat Armor' – N/A *'Personal Ionic Barrier Projector' – N/A *'Comm-piece' – N/A *'Military Weather Gear' – N/A *'Military Backpack' – N/A *'Toolkit' – N/A *'Mess Kit and Canteen' – N/A *'Six weeks rations' – N/A *'Blanket' – N/A *'Fusion Lamp' – N/A *'Grooming Kit' – N/A *'Holo-tags' – N/A *''Codex of the Ten Truths'' – N/A Azaran Fae Muhara Battlemasters Obsidian Navy Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright